


Daddy, Unwound

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's hope for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Unwound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Written on 13 May 2008 in response to [florahart](http://florahart.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Percy or Snape (or both): alligator, alien, artichoke_.

"Freddie, you know you're name isn't 'Ash Winder'," Percy admonished his seven-year-old son. "Why must you insist upon—"

"Daddy, look!"

"Inside voice," Percy whispered.

Freddie frowned and blinked up at him. "But we're outside."

"At what did you wish me to look?"

Turning his head, Freddie gazed in the direction of a tall man with sallow features and dark hair. "He must be an alien, or an alligator—a strange, Auntie Luna kind of one."

Percy smirked. He couldn't help it. The man sniffing over the artichokes was Severus Snape. _How far we've come that Freddie doesn't fear him on sight_.


End file.
